bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Maruyama Aya/Gallery
Promotional Art Maruyama aya.png Aya.png Pastel Palettes.png Pastel*Palettes New Costumes.jpg BanG Dream! Girls Band Party Visual Book Cover.jpg 2nd Girls Band General Election.jpg Maruyama Aya - Pacific League Collab.png Fuji-Q Highland Collab Main Visual.jpg GBP (KR) - Hongdae Dungeon Collaboration Cafe.jpg Weekly Famitsu Special Issue Postcard.jpg Kandamatsuri - GBP Collab Visual.png|link=http://entas.jp/kandamatsuri_garupa/ BanG Dream! Week! 2019 Visual.jpg Anime Season 2&3 Key Visual.jpg Season 2&3 Key Visual (Clean).jpg Pastel Life.jpg Garupa☆PICO.png Pastel Palettes (PICO).png PICO Aya.png Aya PICO Icon.png Cover Art Pastel*Palettes 1st Single Cover.jpg Pastel*Palettes 2nd Single Cover.jpg Pastel*Palettes 3rd Single Cover.jpg Picotto! Papitto!! GARUPA☆PICO!!! Cover.jpg Quintuple☆Smile.jpg Pastel Palettes 4th Single Cover.png BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! Cover Collection Vol.1 Cover.jpg BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! Cover Collection Vol.2.png PasuPare 5th Single Regular Cover.jpg BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! Cover Collection Vol.3 Cover.jpg Twitter Art BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 77777 Followers Illustration.jpg Japanese Happy Valentine’s Day (2018) Illustration.jpg Bandori First Anniversary Illustration.jpg Welcome To Garupalive And Garuparty In Tokyo! Illustration.jpg English BanG Dream! Launch Illustration.jpg 10 Million Global Players Illustration.jpg Bang Dream New Year 2019 Illustration.jpg 10 Million Players Illustration.jpg Second Vocaloid Collab Special Illustration.jpg Girls Band Party! Mainvisual01.jpg New Key Visual.jpg Bandori Opening Screen 2.0 Update.png Bandori Opening Screen First Anniversary.png Bandori Opening Screen First April Fools.png Bandori Opening Screen Pasupare Band Story 2.png Gochiusa Collab Title Screen 3.png Character 07.png Aya02.png An Idol that Inspires T transparent (full body version).png Stickers/Stamps Stamp 016001.png Stamp 016001 en.png Stamp 016S01.png Stamp 016500.png LINE 011.png LINE 037.png Unwavering Will, Blazing Bushido Event Stamp.png Unwavering Will, Blazing Bushido Worldwide Event Stamp.png Trick or Escape! Event Stamp.png Trick or Escape! Worldwide Event Stamp.png Our Own Summer Vacation Event Stamp.png Straight Toward Your Dream Event Stamp.png Event Banners Past Aspirations And Pastel Futures Event Banner.png Past Aspirations And Pastel Futures Worldwide Event Banner.png Luminous Once More Event Banner.png Luminous Once More Worldwide Event Banner.png We're All Here! New Year's Party!! Event Banner.png FULL BLOOMING Shower! Event Banner.png Dreams, Reality, and Hundred Songs Event Banner.png Straight Toward Your Dream Event Banner.png Gacha Banners White Beginnings Gacha Banner.png White Beginnings Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Gacha Pure 2017 Banner.png Worldwide Gacha Pure Banner.png 3.5 Million Users Dream Festival Gacha Banner.jpg 10 Million Downloads Worldwide Dream Festival Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Christmas Guaranteed 4★ Gacha Banner.jpg Christmas Celebration ★4 Guaranteed Worldwide Gacha Banner.png New Years Dream Festival Gacha Banner.png New Years Dream Festival Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Radiant Pastel Road Gacha Banner.png Radiant Pastel Road Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Mysterious Halloween Night Gacha Banner.png Mysterious Halloween Night Worldwide Gacha Banner.png 7.77 Million Players Dream Festival Gacha Banner.png Year of Sparkling Sunshine Gacha Banner.png Sakura Splash Gacha Banner.png 10 Million Players Dream Festival Gacha Banner.png Sparkling! Seaside Flower Gacha Banner.png Meaningful Lyrics Poetry Gacha Banner.png Refreshing Devoted Idol Gacha Banner.png Live2D Models Card Models Pretty In Pink☆ Live2D Model.png Onstage (Maruyama Aya) Live2D Model.png Absolute Idol Pose☆ Live2D Model.png The One I Admire Live2D Model.png Tanabata Clerk Live2D Model.png Full Support Live2D Model.png Manager for a Day Live2D Model.png Serious Standby... Live2D Model.png Heave, Ho? Heave, Ho! Live2D Model.png Our Poster Live2D Model.png A Sparkling Stage (Maruyama Aya) Live2D Model.png Maruyama is Here! Live2D Model.png Striving to Be the Perfect Idol Live2D Model.png Picture Perfect? Live2D Model.png An Idol that Inspires Live2D Model.png First Time Latte Art Live2D Model.png Encouraging Melody (Maruyama Aya) Live2D Model.png Aya O' Lantern Live2D Model.png The Director's Assistant Live2D Model.png Let the Party Begin! Live2D Model.png Stubborn? Live2D Model.png Aya's Night Activity Live2D Model.png Dream Illuminate (Maruyama Aya) Live2D Model.png This is Perfect! Live2D Model.png Social Media Addiction? Live2D Model.png Horror Test Live2D Model.png Water Stroking Live2D Model.png In A Flash Live2D Model.png With The Real Me Live2D Model.png Other Models Maruyama Aya - A Sparkling Stage (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Maruyama Aya - Aya-o-Lantern Story Live2D Model.png Maruyama Aya - Casual (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Maruyama Aya - Fast Food Uniform Live2D Model.png Maruyama Aya - Garupa Tshirt Live2D Model.png Maruyama Aya - Gym Clothes Live2D Model.png Maruyama Aya - Halloween Live2D Model.png Maruyama Aya - Practice Wear Live2D Model.png Maruyama Aya - Precious Summer '17 Live2D Model.png Maruyama Aya - Promenade Event Story Live2D Model.png Maruyama Aya - Summer Casual Live2D Model.png Maruyama Aya - Summer Uniform Live2D Model.png Maruyama Aya - Swimsuit Live2D Model.png Maruyama Aya - Winter Casual Live2D Model.png Maruyama Aya - Winter Uniform (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Maruyama Aya - Winter Uniforml Live2D Model.png Maruyama Aya - Year of the Dog Live2D Model.png Maruyama_Aya_Furisode_2019_Live2D_Model.png Maruyama_Aya_Apron_Live2D_Model.png Maruyama_Aya_Heinous_Evildoer_(April_Fools_2019)_Live2D_Model.png Maruyama_Aya_GochiUsa_Collab_2019_Live2D_Model.png Maruyama_Aya_Garuparty!_2019_Live2D_Model.png Maruyama_Aya_Zombie_Live2D_Model.png Maruyama_Aya_Swimsuit_Live2D_Model.png Maruyama_Aya_-_Karakuri_Pierrot_(Miku_Collab_2019)_Live2D_Model.png Non-Card Chibis Maruyama Aya - Precious Summer chibi.png Maruyama Aya - Practice Wear chibi.png Maruyama Aya - Year of the Dog chibi.png Loading Screen Comics Loading Screen Comic 17.jpg|Reach for the Stars Loading Screen Comic 25.jpg|Don't Need It Yet. Loading Screen Comic 29.png Loading Screen Comic 33.jpg|Enjoying Encyclopedias Loading Screen Comic 34.jpg|Someday...! Loading Screen Comic 72.png|I Like Tight Spaces Loading Screen Comic 79.png|Leaving Coordination Up to You? Loading Screen Comic 85.png|Welcome! Category:Gallery